Dos vidas contigo
by Eliwiz
Summary: Un famosos escritor, el cual pensaba que lo tenía todo hasta que un trágico accidente, le daría un giro inesperado a su vida... Es dificil entender que la infelicidad de otros puede hacer feliz a alguien más?
1. Una difícil prueba

Hola!!!

Esta historia esta basada en un film, que ví hace un par de años...

Mmm... pss soy nueva en esta página y tenía bastante tiempo pensando en hacerme de una cuenta y subir este fic, pero pensé que no era lo suficientemente bueno... a pesar de que hace tiempo lo publique en otra página a la que le tengo un cariño especial y en dónde me animaron a continuarlo, así que por fin me decidí.

En esta historia cambia un poco la personalidad de los personajes, pero espero sea de su agrado.

Gravitation no me pertenece....

*********************

Una difícil prueba

- Hola cariño… - decía seductoramente una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño.

- Mmm… ven aquí… - respondía un apuesto rubio, al ver entrar a su linda esposa.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntaba mimosamente.

- Claro… como no hacerlo, si no te veo desde la mañana… - respondía su esposo.

- ¡Te quiero Eiri! – exclamo la mujer entre los brazos del rubio. – Pero deberíamos apurarnos para llegar… a tiempo… - dijo con dificultad al sentir los besos que eran suavemente esparcidos por su cuello.

- Mejor no vamos… - respondía sin dejar su labor.

- Yo también deseo estar contigo Eiri, pero esto es muy importante para ti… no todos los días ganas un premio nobel en literatura… - replicaba la mujer con dificultad. – Además… -

Los cálidos labios de su esposo no le permitieron terminar la frase…

- Tienes razón… deberíamos apurarnos, después tendremos mucho tiempo para continuar con esto… - dijo con malicia, después de concluir el beso y ver el gesto de inconformidad en el rostro de la chica.

- Eres malo Eiri… - bufo con fingida molestia, al tiempo que daba un pequeño beso en los labios del mayor y se alejaba apresuradamente.

- …………………….. – no dijo más… solo se quedo observándola por algún tiempo hasta que la perdió de vista.

- Hey… ¿acaso piensas quedarte parado sin hacer nada? – gritaba la chica desde otra habitación.

- Yo… ¡ya casi estoy listo! – reacciono el rubio mientras tomaba una toalla y se metía a la ducha.

··················································································

- Maldición… ¿Qué diablos esta pasando allá adentro? – preguntaba un enfurecido pelirrojo.

- Basta Hiro, deja de maldecir y trata de calmarte… - le pedía un robusto hombre de largo cabello rubio.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Pero acaso te has vuelto loco K? ¡Mi mejor amigo se esta muriendo y tu quieres que me calme!!! – gritaba exaltado.

- Hiro… K tiene razón no ganamos nada desesperándonos de esta forma. – comentaba un chico alto y de tez morena.

- Tú no te metas Tatsuha... ¿que no vez que mi hermano se esta muriendo? ¿Cómo pretenden que nos calmemos? – preguntaba un serio y molesto chico de complexión delgada y hermosos ojos azules.

- Ba… basta Ryuichi… solo esperemos a que salga algún medico y nos informe algo. – decía un hombre de cabello negro mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

- Pero tío no… - trato de replicar, pero la severa mirada que recibió de su mejor amiga lo dejo sin palabras.

Algunos permanecían callados sin expresar lo que sentían… otros expresaban su enojo por la impotencia que sentían de no poder ayudar a aquel ser querido que estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte…

Pero sin duda alguna, todos ellos rezaban pidiendo por la vida de aquel que se encontraba dentro del quirófano.

···················································································

- Me alegra que hayan venido Eiri… después de todo esta pequeña fiesta es en tu honor. – comentaba un sonriente hombre de mirada esmeralda.

- Si, claro… - respondía el aludido.

- Anda Eiri, deberías bailar con Ayaka… ya que tienen un par de meses de no verse. – comentaba su hermana.

- Eso no es algo que te incumba… - respondió con sorna...

- ¿Ehh? Vamos Mika, no digas esas cosas… si tu hermano y yo no nos habíamos visto en tanto tiempo, es por causa de nuestros trabajos… - defendía a su esposo.

- Eso es cierto Ayaka, pero si lo consideras, solo llevan seis meses de casados y la mitad de ese tiempo no se han visto. – debatía la mayor.

- ¿Ya terminaron de hablar de mi vida privada? – preguntaba divertido por la reacción de su esposa.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo en la fiesta a petición de Ayaka, ya que si fuera por el rubio ni siquiera hubieran asistido, pero se divirtieron entre chistes y comentarios de sus amigos más cercanos.

- Eiri me parece que sería prudente que te lleves a descansar a tu esposa… - sugería su cuñado y amigo.

- Si Eiri… ya me siento muy cansada… -

- Entonces no se diga más… - comentaba el escritor al tiempo se despedía y salía de aquel lugar en dirección a su auto para esperar ha Ayaka que aún se encontraba despidiéndose.

··················································································

- ¿Familiares del joven Shindou Shuichi? – preguntaba un hombre alto de cabello cano que salía del quirófano.

- ¡Aquí!!! – exclamo el pelirrojo.

- Bueno… seré sincero con ustedes, la insuficiencia cardíaca congestiva que presenta el paciente, ya no puede ser tratada… -

- ¿Eso… quiere decir que Shuichi… va… ha… morir…? – preguntaba entrecortadamente su mejor amigo.

- Lo lamento… pero la única opción del paciente es un trasplante de corazón… y lamento informarles que no tenemos ningún donante, ni tiempo suficiente para conseguirle uno. – informaba el médico. – En la próxima hora se les permitirá pasar a despedirse, ya que lo mucho que puede vivir es aproximadamente un par de horas… - termino de decir para después retirarse.

Nadie se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada… aunque las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en la mayoría de los presentes… solo observaban como se alejaba el portador de tan mala noticia y veían con tristeza, salir a los demás que le asistieron en el quirófano… solo les quedaba rezar para que sucediera un milagro…

···················································································

Sintió la mano de su esposa ascender su pierna en forma en forma sugerente…

- Hey… ¿no que estas muy cansada? – pregunto con burla.

- Vamos Eiri… sabes muy bien que debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que tendrás que prepararte para no dormir por un par de días… - respondía sensualmente en el oído de su esposo, mientras se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad para tener más libertad de continuar con su labor.

Se dejo besar el cuello… tratando de no perder contacto al frente, pero en un instante su rostro fue bruscamente volteado para recibir un apasionado beso por parte de la castaña… en unos instantes más escucho el fuerte sonido de la bocina de un tráiler, en ese preciso momento volteo su rostro hacía enfrente y vio como el tráiler venía en dirección a ellos y trato desesperadamente de maniobrar su auto para no chocar con el…

··················································································

- Shu… por favor no nos dejes… lucha… tu eres muy fuerte… por favor… – lloraba su mejor amigo mientras sostenía la mano del menor. – Yo sé que has sufrido mucho, que los dolores y tus tratamientos son demasiados, pero no sé que sería de nosotros sin ti… sin tu bella sonrisa… por favor Shuichi… - termino de decir con el rostro bañado en lagrimas…

···················································································

Varias patrullas acompañadas de ambulancias llegaban al lugar… Eiri sentía un fuerte dolor en la pierna, pero no le importaba… solo buscaba con la mirada a su esposa, sin importar su situación actual.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaba el recién llegado.

- El auto se volcó y pudimos sacarlos a tiempo… desafortunadamente la mujer esta muy afectada, ya que no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad… - respondía uno de los paramédicos a cargo.

- ¿Y el responsable? – pregunto violento.

- Al parecer perdió los frenos y no pudo controlar el tráiler… murió al instante de tratar de esquivar el auto. –

No dijo más, solo camino en dirección a la unidad que atendía a la mujer… el sería quién la acompañara al hospital a bordo de la ambulancia, mientras su esposa acompañaba a su cuñado.

- ¡Eiri! – gritaba su hermana mientras corría en dirección a la ambulancia en donde se encontraba su hermano.

- Mika… ¿en dónde… esta Ayaka? – preguntaba con dificultad.

- No lo sé… Touma se esta encargando de eso… no te preocupes, primero deben revisar tus heridas… - trataba de calmarlo al tiempo que subía con él, para ser trasladados a un hospital.

··················································································

Todos se encontraban en la sala de espera… ya se habían despedido del menor, ahora los únicos que se encontraban con él eran su hermano Ryuichi y su mejor amigo.

Empezaron a ver mucho movimiento dentro del hospital, el fuerte sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias era ensordecedor y una esperanza se hacía cada vez más palpable en sus corazones…

- Lo siento, pero deben de salir de la habitación… - decía amablemente una enfermera a ambos jóvenes.

- Pero… - trataron de reprochar pero la mujer se adelanto a responderles.

- Afuera se encuentra el medico hablando con sus familiares... el les dirá lo que necesitan saber. –

No dijeron nada solo dieron una rápida mirada al cuerpo que yacía en la cama lleno de aparatos, para después salir en busca de sus acompañantes.

- Así que les sugiero que si creen en un dios o en lo que crean, pidan por que la familia de esa mujer permita que le trasplantemos su corazón al joven Shindou.

- Doctor déjenos hablar con ellos… - pedía su hermano.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo permitido hacer tal cosa… pero lo importante es que aún tiene una esperanza, ahora por favor llenen este documento para solicitar con el medico pertinente el corazón de aquella mujer. – dijo mientras les extendía un formulario y una pluma. – En cuanto este terminado se lo entregan a la señorita. – termino de decir mientras señalaba a la enfermera que salía de la habitación del pequeño.

Asintieron y el mayor a cargo de Shuichi, Sakano… empezó a llenarlo lo más rápido que le fue posible.

···················································································

-Lo siento tanto Eiri… - decía Mika mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su hermano menor.

- Eiri… - suspirada tristemente mientras palmeaba la espalda de su cuñado y amigo.

- ……………………………. – no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y poco a poco empezaba a revivir en cámara lenta cada unos de los momentos recién ocurridos.

- Lamento su perdida, pero necesito hablar con el esposo de la señora Ayaka Uesugi. – pedía una doctora de baja estatura.

Al escuchar el nombre de su esposa, volvió abruptamente a su realidad… la observo sin decir nada y fijando su vista en cualquier punto de la pared se atrevió a preguntar…

- ¿Qué sucede, necesita que llene algunos…? – no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que la mujer le tendió un documento, el cual sostuvo sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Sr. Uesugi, se muy bien por lo que esta pasando… pero necesito preguntarle esto… ¿sabe que su esposa falleció? –

- ………………. – asintió a la pregunta y miro de frente a la mujer que le hablaba.

- Bien… seré directa, tenemos otro paciente que esta muriendo y necesita urgentemente un trasplante de corazón, los familiares han agotado todos los recursos y todas sus esperanzas… sin ese corazón, nuestro paciente morirá en menos de dos horas… sé que lo que le estoy proponiendo no es nada fácil considerando que su esposa acaba de fallecer de una grave lesión cerebral, pero eso la convierte en una donante ideal, además de que me permití comparar las características de ambos y los resultados fueron más que convincentes… no quisiera presionarlo, pero no contamos con mucho tiempo… si usted decide firmar esa solicitud, no revivirá a su esposa, pero estará salvando la vida de alguien mas... si decide hacerlo entregue el documento a la enfermera que lo esta atendiendo. – termino de decir para luego marcharse y entrar en un elevador.

- Eiri… ¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunto su amigo.

- Yo… no… no lo sé… - respondió ausente mientras sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho…

··················································

Pss... hasta aquí el primer capítulo, que espero haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Una segunda oportunidad

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

Hola!!!

Pss… aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo que espero y sea de su agrado.

Aunque antes quisiera disculparme con Hiika y PukitChan, ya que no sé que paso con la respuesta a su review, aún así estaran al final del capítulo.

Gravitation no me pertenece…

***********************

Una segunda oportunidad

En plena madrugada un apuesto escritor llegaba a su casa, abrió con desgana la puerta y al cerrarla se recargo en esta, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo…

En su pálido rostro no se podía apreciar emoción alguna que reflejara su estado de ánimo, a excepción de una solitaria lágrima que recorrió su fría mejilla, hasta perderse en alguna parte de su cuello.

A su alrededor solo había oscuridad y su mirada se encontraba perdida en cualquier punto del recibidor, recogió sus piernas para luego abrazarlas y esconder su rostro entre estas, sin percibir el intenso frio que inundaba todo el lugar.

······································································

Estaban impacientes, no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el medico les había dado una nueva esperanza, pero el no tener información, les estaba atormentado demasiado.

- Dios… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar para que nos digan que es lo que esta pasando? – preguntaba con desesperación el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilízate Hiro… lo más seguro es que todo este bien, al menos tampoco nos han dado malas noticias. – le calmaba el rubio.

En ese momento una enfermera se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¿Familiares del joven Shindou? – pregunto.

Todos se acercaron con la esperanza de que la mujer les diera alguna noticia.

- Nosotros… nosotros somos su familia. - dijo con nerviosismo su hermano.

- ¿Usted es un familiar cercano? –

- Si… soy su… su hermano. –

- ¿Podría acompañarme? -

- ………………………………….. – no dijo nada solo asintió y siguió en silencio a la mujer, mientras los demás se quedaron observándolos mientras se alejaban.

Recorrieron el pasillo hasta entrar en una habitación en dónde el mismo doctor que estaba a cargo de la cirugía del menor lo esperaba.

La enfermera hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Doctor… mi… ¿mi hermano esta bien? – pregunto temeroso de saber la respuesta.

- ………………. – se quedo observando al chico que tenía en frente y comenzó a hablar con seriedad. – La operación de su hermano fue todo un éxito…- termino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese instante el chico sintió desfallecer de felicidad y se abalanzo hacia el doctor abrazándolo mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente.

- Gracias… muchas gracias… usted le ha salvado la vida a mi hermano… yo… yo no sé como agradecérselo… - lloraba el menor.

- No es necesario que me agradezca nada… - comento el mayor correspondiendo al abrazo y acariciándole cariñosamente su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarlo. – En realidad todo fue gracias a las personas que donaron el corazón para su hermano… así que por ahora necesito que todos ustedes se vayan a descansar y solo se quede uno para que este a lado de Shuichi cuando despierte, por algunos días tendrán que alternarse para hacerle compañía, ya que tendrá que estar en observación, solo para descartar algún problema con su nuevo corazón… - dijo con tranquilidad, al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo.

- Si… si… ahora mismo les aviso. – dijo animado.

- Sera mejor que se limpie el rostro… que si sus familiares le ven así, podrían sufrir un gran susto al solo verle la cara llena de lagrimas. – decía divertido.

- ¿Ehh? Jejeje… lo siento… - respondió con una sonrisa mientras frotaba su nuca avergonzado.

·······································································

La luz del día empezó a iluminar todo a su alrededor… fue entonces que se levanto del frio suelo y observo su deplorable estado… su ropa sucia y ensangrentada, aun sentía el intenso dolor en su pierna, pero nada comparado con el que sentía en su corazón, solo pensaba en como había sido posible, si tan solo unas horas antes estaban juntos y felices…

- *¿Dios… por me has arrebatado lo que más amaba en mi vida? * - se preguntaba mientras recorría el recibidor y entraba en la cocina para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador, en el cual había una pequeña nota que decía:

Hola amor, que tengas un buen día…

Todo esta listo para la noche,

tu traje esta en la cama y Kuma chan esta con Riku,

lo cuidara hasta mañana por la noche,

así que no te preocupes por el.

Te veo por la tarde.

Con amor:

Tú orgullosa esposa

Ayaka Uesugi

Leyó la nota y con tristeza la despego de su lugar para luego comprimirla en su mano con furia…

······································································

- Se esta tardando mucho… - decía con preocupación la chica.

- Noriko… no empieces tu también… con Hiro ya es suficiente. - la regañaba el moreno.

- Pero yo… -

- ¡Ahí viene! – exclamo el pelirrojo al tiempo que avanzaba hacia Ryuichi y los demás le imitaban.

Llego hasta ellos… y los observo con seriedad sin atreverse ha decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué… que fue lo que te dijo el medico? ¿Shuichi esta bien? – pregunto esperanzado su mejor amigo.

- Shu… ¡¡¡Shuichi esta a salvo!!! – grito de emocionado mientras los demás le abrazaban y lloraban de alegría…

······································································

- No te preocupes Eiri… todo va a estar bien. – eran las palabras de afecto que le brindaba su hermana para después retirarse de la casa de su hermano.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites Eiri… ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – se despedía su amigo y cuñado.

Por fin… el día había terminado… desde muy temprano se había ido al mortuorio de su esposa…

Ahora ya se encontraba nuevamente solo… cuando un ruido en la cocina llamo su atención, camino hasta ahí, encontrándose con un lindo perro labrador, el cual se acerco a su dueño y empezó a lamerle la mano.

- Hey… Kuma chan… ¿extrañas a mamá? – preguntaba el rubio.

El perro parecía entender la pregunta de su dueño y ladro en respuesta.

- Ella… ella ya no volverá… nos dejo solos, de ahora en adelante solo seremos tu y yo… - decía con nostalgia mientras acariciaba la suave cabeza de su mascota.

······································································

En una amplia habitación se encontraba un hermoso chico de cabello rosado, estaba sujeto a varios cables insertados en sus delicados brazos…

Lentamente comenzó ha abrir sus hermosos ojos violetas… su cuerpo estaba adormecido por la anestesia pero aún así podía sentir un poco de dolor en su pecho, su respiración era acompasada y su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

En segundos todo a su alrededor empezó a girar haciéndole cerrar de golpe sus bellos ojos… una vez que se le paso el mareo volteo hacia su derecha y observo a su hermano sentado y dormido en una incomoda silla.

Sonrió con dulzura mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus suaves mejillas…

- Gracias Dios… por regalarme una segunda oportunidad… -

······································································

Unos cuantos días habían pasado desde que salió del hospital…

- ¿Qué sucede Shu, te sientes mal? – preguntaba el mayor.

- No… no tío… es solo que estaba pensando en la familia de la persona que me donó su corazón, ojalá no estén sufriendo demasiado… al menos espero que hayan recibido mi carta… - comentaba ausente.

- Hey Sakano, no molestes a Shuichi, después de todo lo que paso, es lógico que aún se sienta mal por esas personas… - comentaba el rubio.

- Quizás tengas razón K… pero… -

- Bueno… ya no hay que estar tristes… hay que olvidar todo lo malo y seguir adelante, después de todo, no siempre se vive dos veces… – comentaba alegre el pelirosa, aunque aún sentía la perdida de aquella familia, no podía preocupar nuevamente a sus seres queridos… además ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad y debía estar feliz por eso.

Todos le miraron entusiasmados por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar… pero decidieron que era mejor olvidar todo lo relacionado a esa terrible pesadilla.

- Vamos Shu… tendrás que cuidar de tus sobrinos, mientras les ayudo ha acomodar las mesas. –

- ¿Y Tatsuha? Esta bien no pregunto… - respondió al ver la severa mirada de su hermano mayor.

- Jajajaja… Shu se cansaría menos atendiendo mesas que cuidando a ese par de diablillos… - comentaba divertido el pelirrojo.

- Muy gracioso Hiro… mejor ve ha ayudar a Noriko a preparar la comida… -

- Esta bien Ryuichi… ¿K me acompañas? –

- Lo siento Hiro… pero yo también voy a ayudar aquí… -

- No te preocupes K podemos arreglarnos sin ti… - decía el moreno mientras se sacaba sus lentes con cansancio.

- Jejejeje… entonces yo me retiro a cuidar a los diablillos… digo… angelitos… - comentaba divertido el menor mientras veía a su familia y amigos gritar y reír…

Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente… estaba feliz y agradecido con Dios y con la vida de estar con ellos nuevamente…

·······································································

Seis meses habían pasado desde la muerte de su amada esposa… y nuevamente se encontraba sentado sobre su amplia cama observando la carta que le habían entregado en el hospital, la cual solo sostenía en su mano sin siquiera atreverse a abrirla.

*******************

- Sr. Uesugi… -

- ¿Ehh… aún hay que firmar otro documento? –

- No… de hecho ya ni siquiera es necesario que venga a revisión, solo necesitara tomarse el medicamento y tener mucha higiene para que no se le infecte la herida. – decía la misma doctora que le había atendido cuando falleció su esposa.

- Entonces no comprendo… - dijo observando el sobre que le ofrecía.

- Esa carta es de la persona que recibió el corazón de su esposa… se que es difícil para usted, pero insistió mucho en que se la entregáramos, la escribió mientras estaba aún en el hospital. –

- ¿Entonces se… se salvo? – pregunto ausente mientras sostenía el sobre.

- Así es señor… su buena acción le salvo la vida a esa persona… -

- Bien… - respondió con frialdad al tiempo que se guardaba la carta y se retiraba del lugar, dejando desconcertada a la mujer.

********************

Se sentía nervioso y por fin después de tanto tiempo decidió hacerlo…

Abrió con delicadeza el sobre… el cual se podía apreciar fue hecho a mano al igual que el lindo decorado que tenía el papel, una rama con un pajarillo en ella extendiendo sus alas, como si estuviese a punto de emprender el vuelo… se veía muy hermoso dado que no tenia color solo estaba marcado en el… prosiguió sacando la carta la cual estaba perfectamente doblada… la extendió y a simple vista pudo observar una bella caligrafía… y comenzó a leer…

*Hola... sé que quizás el recibir una carta de mi parte sea algo muy doloroso para ustedes, pero no podía quedarme sin agradecerles que me hayan salvado la vida…

Comprendo que perder a un ser amado es tan difícil que no puedes siquiera concebir la vida sin su presencia y lo triste que es darse cuenta de la realidad, lo sé por que yo también he sufrido una perdida, aunque fue hace mucho, aún recuerdo el gran vacio que dejo en mi vida, lo curioso es que con el paso del tiempo comprendí que algunas veces esas cosas tienen que suceder…

Yo he vivido con miedo gran parte de mi vida… no el miedo de morir, sino el miedo de vivir y seguir viendo sufrir a mi familia y amigos a causa mía… ya que desde que tengo uso de memoria ha sido así, debido a mi afección…

El hospital se convirtió en mi segundo hogar y he visto la muerte… no niego que en algún momento quise rendirme ante ella, pero no lo hice… por que no hubo un solo día en que me abandonaran, ni un solo día en que no les viera rezar por mi, los he visto sonreír delante mío aún sabiendo que lloraban a mis espaldas y les he escuchado hablarme mientras duermo y acariciar mi cabello con cariño…

Esa noche les escuche decirme que todo iba a estar bien aún sabiendo que ya no había nada que hacer… no había esperanzas… sin embargo ellos no se rindieron… escuche a cada uno de ellos despedirse de mi, mientras estaba cerca de abandonar este mundo, les oí suplicarme que luchara y bañaron mis manos con sus lagrimas y escuche al doctor decir que solo un milagro me devolvería mi vida… después no supe más… supongo que morí… en un instante me vi con el pecho abierto y luego no supe cuanto tiempo paso, sentí una calidez envolver mi cuerpo… y cuando abrí los ojos, todo era mas hermoso que antes…

Sé que no es necesario que ustedes sepan de mi situación, al igual que yo no sé realmente las circunstancias de la suya… solo puedo comprender lo difícil que fue donarme el corazón que hizo posible que ahora estén leyendo esta carta.

Si cuento parte de lo que hemos vivido es con el fin de hacerles ver lo agradecidos que estamos con ustedes.

Deseo con todo mi ser que la vida les retribuya la felicidad que ustedes nos han otorgado y espero que les haya ayudado en su duelo, el saber que su bondad ayudo no solo a mi, sino a todos los que amo.

Que Dios los bendiga por darme una nueva esperanza de vivir… gracias por no negarme una segunda oportunidad… *

Al final de la carta estaba el mismo dibujo de antes, a diferencia que este si tenía color… se maravillo de lo bello que lucía, pero procedió a guardarla en su sobre y la sostuvo por mucho tiempo más… era tan triste y tan reconfortante a la vez, pero así es la vida… lo que ha algunos les puede causar un inmenso dolor, le puede traer la felicidad a otros… se oye injusto… pero es real…

- Una segunda oportunidad… - susurro, mientras trataba sin éxito contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir…

- Una segunda oportunidad… - repitió al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas empezaban bañaban su rostro…

**************************

Pss… hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, que espero haya sido del agrado de tods ustedes.

Gracias por leer.

**************************

Pasando a las respuestas:

_PukitChan_

_Hola…_

_En realidad no estaba enterada de que existiera otra historia con el mismo tema, aunque en realidad yo publique mi fanfic desde octubre del año pasado en **amor yao**_**i**_, bajo el seudonimo de Enma y me parece que no había ningún otro con el mismo tema, así que te aseguro que no plagie la idea de ninguna otra autora, pero sí esta basada en una película que se llama **Return to Me** "**Dos vidas contigo**" protagonizada por Minnie Driver y David Duchovny, que tuve la fortuna de ver, hace ya un par de años.  
_

_Si gustas puedes confirmarlo… pero debido a razones personales y de salud, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer ningún fanfic, a excepción de dos que prometí leer antes de ausentarme por tanto tiempo._

_Jeje xD en realidad no me ofende tu comentario, todo lo contrario te agradezco la información y sobre todo por tomarte un tiempo para leer y dejar un lindo review._

_No importa si no recibo muchos comentarios, mientras haya personas como tú que gusten de seguir leyendo mis historias…_

_Gracias!!!_

_************************* _

_Hiika_

_Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, de verdad que me anima bastante._

_Y pss me esforzaré para que el fic siga siendo de su agrado._

_Salu2!!!  
_


	3. Latiendo mi corazón

_Hola... lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero aquí esta el tercer capítulo, que aunque no me convenció del todo... espero sea de su agrado!!!_

_Gravitation no me pertenece..._

*****************************

**Latiendo mi corazón**

- Hey… ¿a dónde crees que vas jovencito? – decía un muy desesperado Ryuichi.

- Es que no quiero comer… ¡solo quiero ir con mi tío Shuuu!!! – respondía con un tierno puchero el pequeño de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules.

- Jajajaja… Esta bien Ryuichi, no me importa sostenerlo en brazos… - decía divertido el pelirosa al tiempo que sentaba en sus piernas al menor.

- Por eso son tan malcriados… cuando yo trato de educarlos todos se meten a defenderlos y los consienten… -

- No creo… que sea… para tanto Ryuichi… - comentaba el pelirrojo mientras terminaba su rebanada de pizza.

- Demonios… ¿Qué no pueden comer en silencio, para que me dejen dormir? – protestaba una pequeña de seis años, mientras sostenía en sus brazos un conejo rosado y se tallaba sus ojitos con el dorso de sus pequeñas manos.

- ¿Pero cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes decir groserías? – le regañaba su papá.

- Y entonces ¿Por qué papi Tat, las dice? – pregunta con inocencia.

- Ay… ahora si lo mató… - susurraba con furia mientras un aura negra lo envolvía.

- No… no papi… no mates a papi Tat… - lloriqueaba el pequeño mientras se revolvía inquieto en las piernas de su tío.

- Ya basta… nadie va a matar a nadie y ustedes pequeños… traviesos se van a jugar y nos dejan hablar tranquilos. – decía el pelirrojo mientras tomaba a ambos pequeños de las manos y los sentaba en la alfombra en dónde había dos grandes cubetas con cubos de ensamble.

- Vaya Hiro, tu si que sabes controlarlos… - comentaba el pelirosa mientras levantaba los platos. – Por cierto… ¿Cómo te va con K? Últimamente no los he visto juntos... –

- Ahh… pues en realidad todo sigue igual… cuando pasamos más tiempo juntos y parece que va ha aceptar que le gusto, se aleja nuevamente… - decía al tiempo que suspiraba sonoramente.

- Lo que pasa es que necesita de una ayudadita… para que se anime… - comentaba Shuichi, mientras observaba a su amigo detenidamente.

- Yo… bueno, yo tengo la solución… - dijo su hermano, llamando la atención de ambos chicos, los cuales no estaban muy seguros de querer escuchar la "dichosa" solución.

- Pues resulta que Tatsuha esta muy preocupado por ti Shu, dice que deberías de salir y conocer más personas, para… bueno tú sabes… -

- Para que consigas algo o si no te vas a quedar solterón y amargado como Hiro. – interrumpió la pequeña, sin apartar la mirada de la torre de cubos que estaba armando.

- ¡Yuko! – la reprendía su papá.

- Pero es cierto… eso es lo que dijo papi Tat… - comentaba la niña mientras miraba a su papá con enfado.

- Es cierto… - intervenía el pequeño imitando la acción de su hermanita. – Tú siempre dices que no debemos decir mentiras… -

- Pero ya les he dicho que no tienen por que meterse en la platica de los mayores… - decía un nervioso Ryuichi al tiempo que trataba de continuar lo que había empezado. – Bueno eso no importa, ya saben como es Tatsuha… lo importante es que quizás tenga razón, claro en eso de que sería bueno que conocieras personas y como se imagino que no querrías, pensó en que sería bueno que Hiro te acompañara en una cita doble… -

- Ya… entonces fue por eso que nos invitaste a comer… - suspiraba el menor mientras veía a su hermano con cara de hastió.

- Pues… tal vez no sea tan mala idea Shu… sería bueno que te distraigas y de paso yo podría darle un poco de celos al tonto de K… – comentaba sonriente el pelirrojo.

- Lo vez… hasta Hiro esta de acuerdo. – decía mientras miraba a su hermano suplicante.

- Mmm… esta bien, pero solo lo haré por Hiro… - respondía con resignación.

- Bien… entonces la cita es mañana por la tarde, a las… -

·······························································

Estaba sentado frente a su portátil… llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de escribir, pero la inspiración no llegaba…

Tomó el ultimo sorbo de su cerveza y se recargo con cansancio en el respaldo de su asiento… encendió un nuevo cigarrillo dándole una extensa calada, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina por otra lata de ese adictivo liquido.

Antes de llegar a esta, el timbre empezó a sonar, así que se desvió hasta la puerta principal para ver de quien se trataba.

- Hola Sr. Uesugi… - saludaba un pequeño de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio.

- Riku… - respondió mientras se hacía a un lado para que el niño entrara acompañado de un lindo labrador.

- Kuma-chan se porto muy bien, jugamos mucho tiempo en el parque… así que debe de estar muy hambriento y sediento… - comentaba alegre el pequeño.

- Mmm… y me imagino que tu te encuentras igual… - aseguraba, mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Pues… yo… si... también tengo hambre y sed. – respondía con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

- Bien… - fue lo único que dijo, para luego entrar en la cocina y preparar un par sándwich y un vaso de limonada para el pequeño, para luego llenar el tazón de su mascota con croquetas y otro con agua.

Se quedo por mucho tiempo acompañando al pequeño mientras este comía y le contaba todas las aventuras que les habían sucedido en el parque, después de terminar su comida, se despidió y se fue dejando solo al mayor con su mascota y prometiendo que vendría al siguiente día para llevar a pasear nuevamente al lindo perrito.

Una vez solo, acaricio a su perro y se fue a acostar con su preciada bebida en mano… después de todo ya era algo tarde y no tenía ganas de escribir así que como ya era costumbre, dejo el trabajo para después…

·······························································

Los rayos del sol entraban por la amplia ventana, despertando a un lindo chico de cabellos rosados… el cual se levanto ya sin rastro de pereza y sonrió mientras agradecía a Dios por un nuevo día de vida…

- Ahh… la mañana se me fue volando… -

- Si… a mí me pasó igual… ¿pero estas seguro que estamos haciendo lo correcto? – dijo con visible nerviosismo, mientras observaba a su amigo y compañía. - Quizás deberíamos olvidarlo… después de todo aún queda tiempo para cancelar la… -

- No… no hay tiempo suficiente Shuichi, además no creo que sea tan malo… al menos tratemos de divertirnos… - interrumpió el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento en un cómodo sofá.

- ¡Esa es la aptitud!!! – exclamaba un emocionado Ryuichi, mientras los demás lo veían un poco asustados.

- Jejeje, my honey tiene razón… ahora es el momento adecuado para que los ponga al tanto de sus citas… - decía Tatsuha al tiempo que sonreía tranquilo a ambos chicos. – Tú cita Shu, es un amigo de mi infancia, lo único que tienes que saber es que Taki es una buena persona… él era sacerdote, pero se dio cuenta que no era su vocación cuando se empezó a sentir atraído hacía otros hombres… así que ahora esta tratando de rehacer su vida y no te preocupes por lo de tú… bueno ya se lo conté y no le importo… - termino de decir.

- ¿Mi cita era un sacerdote? – preguntaba ausente.

- ¿¡¡¡La cita de Shu es un ex sacerdote!!!? – gritaron exaltados su hermano y su amigo.

- Mmm… jejeje, pues eso no tiene importancia, él es muy guapo y como ya les mencione, es buena persona. -

Nadie dijo más… sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa y resignación, aunque la mirada de su lindo esposo le empezaba a dar escalofríos, así que la esquivó y prosiguió, ahora dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

- Y tu cita Hiro… también es amigo nuestro, Ma trabaja en una disquera y es muy amable aunque en ocasiones se comporte con frialdad, es alto, de largo cabello rubio y asegura que no le gustan los chicos, pero nosotros estamos seguros que sí… - comento sonriente y nervioso.

- Mi cita es un ex cura y el tuyo un clon de K… - susurraba el menor a su mejor amigo, el cual solo sonrió resignado y asintió.

- Bueno… creo que voy a poner presentables a los niños, ya que las visitan no tardan en llegar… - dijo para luego salir rápidamente de la sala en dirección al jardín, en donde se encontraban jugando ambos pequeños.

- Vaya al menos no fue un ex presidiario… - comento un divertido Shuichi, lo cual causo las risas de sus acompañantes.

·······························································

- ¿Te sucede algo K? – preguntaba el moreno.

- ¿Ehh? No es nada, es solo que ya es muy tarde y Hiro no llega… tampoco Shuichi… - dijo tratando de que no notaran su inquietud.

- Ahh… pues no deberías preocuparte, Sakano les dio el día libre para que pudieran tener su cita… - dijo una sonriente Noriko.

- ………………………………… - no comento nada, solo se quedo observando a su amigo esperando una respuesta.

- Es cierto… no te lo había comentado por que pensé que no tenía importancia… en fin, resulta que Tatsuha y Ryuichi organizaron una cita para Shuichi y Hiro. -

- Así es… la verdad es que los dos están muy solos, Shu debido a su enfermedad nunca a salido con nadie que no seamos nosotros y Hiro es el mismo caso, aunque últimamente pasa mucho tiempo contigo y creemos que no es muy bueno para él, ya que también necesita de alguien que lo quiera… ya sabes, necesita ese tipo de amor que tú no le puedes dar… - respondía despreocupada, pero consciente del contenido de sus palabras.

- Yo… no… no sé a que te refieres… - dijo con molestia para luego retirarse a seguir con sus deberes, pero la realidad es que se sentía celoso… terriblemente celoso por lo que se acababa de enterar, además de que las palabras de su amiga le habían dolido demasiado, ya que en parte eran verdad, pasaba mucho tiempo con Hiro pero cuando sentía demasiada cercanía se alejaba apresuradamente, lo peor de todo es que el mismo lo orillaba a salir con otras personas… por más que lo negará Noriko tenía razón, no podía esperar que Hiro siempre estuviera para él, no cuando ni siquiera le puede ofrecer lo que este tanto anhelaba.

- No era necesario que le dijeras esas cosas… - le reprochaba a su esposa, mientras se quitaba los lentes y se acercaba a ella.

- Mmm… no te preocupes, K es muy fuerte y lo soportará, además no hice más que decirle la verdad… - dijo para luego pasar sus brazos por el cuello del mayor y mirarlo insinuante. - Pero ahora mejor nos ocupamos de lo que dejamos inconcluso en la mañana… - musito al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su esposo.

·······························································

Su día fue como todos desde la muerte de su esposa… se levantaba pasado el medio día, desayunaba un cigarrillo acompañado de una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel, levantaba su cama y se daba un baño, luego daba de comer a su mascota y salía a comprar sus cajetillas de cigarros y sus ansiadas cervezas… para luego regresar y sentarse frente a su portátil y beber para pasar el tiempo mientras le llegaba inspiración, la cual parecía no llegar nunca, así que se cansaba y pedía algo de comer para luego volver a lo mismo y terminar durmiéndose después de leer la carta que aún conservaba.

Pero en este día algo cambio, no se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo… sino que estaba con cara de pocos amigos sentado en el elegante comedor de su hermana.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto con fastidio mientras daba una extensa calada a su cigarrillo y observaba detenidamente a la castaña.

- Eiri… pues veras… la verdad es que desde lo que ocurrió… tú… pues… - no sabía como decirlo sin lastimarlo y la fría mirada con la cual era observada por su hermano no la ayudaba en absoluto.

- Lo que Mika quiere decir es que desde la muerte de Ayaka, tú te has descuidado mucho… no solo bebes y fumas más, sino que todo el tiempo te la pasas encerrado y se nota que casi no duermes… además de que ni siquiera has sido capaz de escribir algo decente… al menos no algo digno de alguien que recibió un premio nobel de literatura… - dijo serio, sin rastro de esa sutil sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba.

- Touma… - pronuncio con sorpresa, mientras miraba a su esposo y luego a su hermano alternadamente.

- Mjjj… ese no es asunto suyo… solo déjenme en paz… - comento molesto, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla con la intensión de marcharse.

- ¡¡¡Basta Eiri!!! – exclamo su hermana deteniéndolo. – Lo que ha dicho Touma es verdad… si te insistimos en vinieras aquí, es por que nos preocupamos por ti… nos preocupa que sigas en este estado de depresión, ya no tienes amigos, no nos frecuentas y mucho menos sales a distraerte… Ayaka murió hace más de un año y el que sigas viviendo de esa forma no la va a revivir, entiéndelo… - dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ya sé que Ayaka esta muerta… y yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me de la gana… ¿Qué te importa lo que haga con ella? – comento arrogante.

- Me importa por que Ayaka era mi amiga y esta muerta… ¡¡¡pero tú no!!! – grito con furia mientras unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Tu no estas muerto Eiri… -

Nunca había visto a su hermana tan alterada, ni siquiera cuando paso el accidente… después de todo el era su único hermano y desde que tenía uso de razón, ella se había hecho cargo de él… por ese instante comprendió el sentimiento de angustia que sentía su hermana al verlo en ese lamentable estado, así que tragándose su orgullo se acerco a ella y la abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

- Comprendo… ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te sientas mejor? - pregunto al tiempo que se separaba de ella y limpiaba las lagrimas que aún recorrían su rostro.

- Eiri… - suspiro tratando de sonreír.

- Pues Mika quería invitarte mañana a que salieras con nosotros. – intervino su cuñado, al ver que su esposa no respondía. – En realidad pensamos que sería bueno para ti que te distraigas y conozcas personas, así que invitamos a una amiga nuestra para que… - no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por el menor.

- Para que tuviera una cita con ella… -

- Eiri… solo pensamos que ya es tiempo de que dejes atrás el pasado, quizás existe alguien por ahí que este destinada a ti… - comento su hermana mientras lo miraba suplicante.

- ¿A que hora? – pregunto distante.

- A las siete… - respondió el mayor con su habitual sonrisa. - ¿esta bien si pasamos por ti? –

- Como quieran… - dijo al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal para dirigirse a su auto y regresar a casa.

·······························································

- Pasen por aquí… les presento… este es mi esposo Ryuichi, aunque me parece que se conocieron hace ya bastante tiempo… en fin el es Shuichi y el Hiro… - presentaba Tatsuha.

- Mucho gusto yo soy Ma… y él… él es mi amigo Taki… - se presentaba el rubio.

- Mu… mucho… mucho gusto… - respondieron con nerviosismo los tres al mismo tiempo, sin evitar mirar a la cita de Shu… era guapo… si, pero no miraban su belleza sino el hábito que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Ehh? Jejeje… lo siento es que aún no me acostumbro a estar sin él… - se excusaba el chico, al darse cuenta del por qué lo observaban de esa forma.

- Jajaja… es que Taki, tiene buen sentido del humor… - decía Tatsuha, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, aunque estaba seguro que llegando la noche, seria hombre muerto… o mejor dicho, esposo muerto… -

·······························································

Se encontraba en su habitación acostado en la suave cama… mientras pensaba en lo dicho por su hermana, tal vez tenía razón… lentamente desdoblo la carta que sostenía en su mano y leyó…

- *Una segunda oportunidad…* - quizás él también tendría que darse una segunda oportunidad… así que con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.

·······························································

- Por fin se terminó… - suspiro con cansancio el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a sus amigos a levantar la mesa.

- Mmm… después de todo no estuvo tan mal… - comento con burla el menor.

- Si… no estuvo tan mal, al menos si le restamos la media hora que rezo Taki por los alimentos y pidió por la paz mundial y también la hora que Ma trato de demostrar que no le gustaban los hombres mientras disimuladamente le acariciaba la pierna a Taki… - respondió sarcástico.

- Jajajaja… pero la cena estuvo exquisita. – afirmo sonriente.

- Y todo es tu culpa Tatsuha… - decía un molesto Ryuichi, mientras señalaba a su asustado esposo. –

- Yo… jejeje… pero ya oíste que Shuichi se divirtió… - se defendía el moreno.

- Ahh… mejor ayúdame a llevar a los niños a la cama… es inútil discutir contigo. – decía Ryuichi al tiempo que cargaba al pequeño y miraba a su esposo para que imitara la acción con la pequeña que dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

- ¡Demonios!!! – grito el moreno al tropezarse en un escalón, despertando a ambos pequeños y ocasionando la furia de Ryuichi.

- ¿¿¡¡¡Pero cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas esas palabras delante de los niños!!!?? –

- Pero es que me dolió mi piecito… - decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bájame papi… - pedía la menor.

- Yo también me bajo… - decía el pequeño.

- Hay… por un demonio… siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo hago. – le gritaba a su hermanito.

- ¡¡¡Ya vez lo que aprenden… por tú culpa!!! – soltó un furioso Ryuichi.

Abajo se escuchaba claramente los gritos de todos, así que ambos chicos se miraron y decidieron ir a casa a descansar, después de todo al siguiente día tendrían que ir a trabajar y no querían arruinar aquel momento tan intimo y familiar… salieron sin hacer ruido y subieron a la moto de Hiro, el cual llevo a Shuichi a su casa y luego se fue a la suya, la cual solo estaba a una calle de la de su amigo... sin percatarse de que alguien lo observaba a lo lejos.

································································

Nuevamente el día paso rápidamente, considerando que ya pasaban las dos de la tarde cuando se digno levantarse de la cama… bebió una cerveza, fumo un cigarrillo y mordió un pedazo de panque de nuez… se metió a bañar… recibió a Riku, que ese día cuidaría de Kuma-chan y se vistió con un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca, para esperar a su hermana y cuñado, los cuales no tardaron en llegar…

- Hola Eiri, veo que estas listo… - dijo sonriente la castaña.

- Aja… - fue su breve respuesta.

- Bueno, vayamos al auto que nos están esperando… - respondió alegre, mientras arrastraba a su hermano del brazo y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Una vez estuvieron frente al auto, Mika se subió en la parte de adelante a lado de su esposo mientras el rubio se sentó en la parte de atrás, al lado de una chica de corto cabello negro y enormes ojos cafés.

-Ahh mira Eiri te presento a Yakumo Togoshi, es prima de una buena amiga mía… - al ver que su hermano seguía indiferente se apresuro en continuar con la presentación. – El es mi hermano menor, Eiri… -

- Mucho gusto – decía la chica mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia, lo cual no le agrado mucho al rubio, pero se prometió que al menos por ese día complacería a su hermana.

- Hola… - saludo con apatía.

Estuvieron escuchando el monólogo de la chica hasta que llegaron frente a un pequeño restaurante, el cual parecía estar muy concurrido, ya que era sábado.

Bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, mientras Touma le entregaba las llaves al vallet parking.

·······························································

- Oye Shu… ¿podrías entregar esto en la mesa 15? –

- Claro K… - respondía alegre el menor, al tiempo que obedecía.

- Mmm… Shu esta trabajando mucho, quizás deberíamos dejar que solo tome los pedidos. – sugería su amigo.

- Es verdad, todo el día estuvo ayudando, lo mejor seria que le diéramos un poco de descanso… - agregaba su hermano.

- Muy bien, entonces que vaya Hiro a atender a esas personas mientras llega Shuichi. –

- Muy bien Noriko… - fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

·······························································

- Buenas tardes, lo siento pero no tenemos mesas disponibles. – les informaba el pelirrojo.

- Vaya como no pueden tener una mesa, ni que este lugar… fuera muy exclusivo… - decía molesta.

- Cálmate Yakumo… en realidad tenemos una reservación, esta a nombre de Touma Seguchi… - comentaba la castaña refiriéndose al muchacho que las recibió.

- Mmm… claro, es por aquí… - respondió después de confirmar el nombre, para después guiarlos hasta dicho lugar. – Sus cartas… - les entrego el menú, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo.

-Eiri observo el lugar, era pequeño pero agradable… había mucha gente, pero supuso que era por el día, aunque quizás el verdadero motivo por el cual habían más personas, era que el lugar contaba con Karaoke, así que de imaginarse lo que le esperaba, le empezó a doler más la cabeza…

·······························································

- Hiro necesito que atiendas la mesa ocho… - decía Noriko mientras le entregaba la orden.

- Claro… pero la… - no termino de decir al ser interrumpido por su amiga.

- Que la atienda Shuichi, ya regresó… -

- De acuerdo… - asintió el pelirrojo.

·······························································

- ¿Ya pidieron? – preguntaba Touma mientras ocupaba su lugar a lado de su esposa.

-No… aún no se dignan en venir a tomarnos la orden… - que quejaba la morena.

Eiri no dijo nada, solo contemplaba con desagrado a esa mujer, aunque en realidad tenía unas inmensas ganas de marcharse, no lo haría… ya que algo en su interior le decía que debía estar ahí…

- Mmm… no te preocupes que al menos la espera valdrá la pena, todo lo que sirven aquí es delicioso. – decía sonriente el mayor, mientras pensaba que pedir.

·······························································

- Shu… ¿puedes recoger la orden de la mesa seis? – preguntaba su tía.

- Claro… - dijo animado mientras se dirigía a realizar su trabajo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y sin saber el por qué… su respiración se hacía cada vez mas pesada, se detuvo por unos instantes, temiendo que eso se debiera nuevamente a su corazón, pero después un poco mas tranquilo, siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

- ¿Puedo tomarles su orden? – pregunto sonriente… mientras esperaba y fijaba su mirada en la libreta que mantenía en sus manos.

En ese preciso instante el rubio levanto la vista para mirar de frente al dueño de aquella singular voz…

Shuichi sintió ser observado por alguien y una sensación de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, así que imitó la acción del rubio, para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que lo miraban con sorpresa, su corazón latió… latió más fuerte que antes… latió como nunca antes lo había hecho…

Eiri se perdió en esos hermosos ojos violetas y después de tanto tiempo sintió una indescriptible sensación en su pecho… su corazón latía acelerado… lo que le indicaba una sola cosa… estaba vivo…

****************************

_Pss... el capítulo quedo un poco largo ya que en realidad son dos, pero decidí dejarlo así en compensación por el tiempo que tardé y tardaré en actualizar._

_Muchas gracias por leer y a PukitChan, hiika y mayi cullen por tomarse un tiempo más para alegrarme con un review… espero les haya llegado sus respuestas._


	4. Coincidencias de la vida

_Hola!!!_

_Se que no tengo disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... pero al menos espero que este capítulo compense el tiempo que les hice esperar._

_Gravitation no me pertenece..._

* * *

**Coincidencias de la vida**

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido solo para ellos… una extraña sensación recorría sus cuerpos mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro y sentían sus corazones latir tan apresuradamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho…

* * *

- ¿N-Nos conocemos? – pregunto el rubio, sin apartar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos violetas.

- Yo… no sé… quizás en otra ocasión que haya venido… - respondió con nerviosismo.

- En realidad, es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio, pero… - fue interrumpido por la morena.

- Ashhh… deja de estar tonteando chiquillo o llama a alguien competente que pueda tomarnos la orden. – se quejo.

- ¿Ehh? Lo… lo siento… es que yo… - trato de excusarse pero nuevamente el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra.

- No es para tanto Srta. Togoshi… - comento con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

- Yakumo, estoy de acuerdo con Eiri, en realidad esta situación no tiene ninguna importancia… - reafirmo la castaña, mientras veía la carta con interés.

- Como digan... –

- ¿Y cual es el menú del día? – pregunto Touma, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

- Sopa de crema, filete de res a la pimienta verde con salsa arrabiata y para acompañar vino tinto. –

- Yo lo quiero. – pidió el rubio, sin dejar de observar al pequeño, que empezaba a sonrojarse.

- Yo no quiero eso, mejor tráeme ensalada de salmón y camarones en salsa de queso, también quiero una botella de agua importada "de" Suiza, pero la quiero abierta y no muy fría, que este al tiempo pero no caliente. – ordeno la mujer.

- Quiero lo mismo que Yakumo… ¿y tu Touma? – pregunto a su esposo.

- Yo también prefiero el menú del día. –

- Bien, con permiso… - dijo el peli rosa al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia y se alejaba con pedido en mano.

* * *

- Yakumo… me parece que fuiste muy dura con el chico, el solo hace su trabajo. – comento el mayor.

- Pues en realidad le grite por que hacia todo, menos su trabajo. –

- Quieren dejar el tema… recuerden que venimos a pasarla bien. –

- Como siempre, mi amada esposa tiene razón, así que deberíamos tratar de… – una melodía empezó a sonar con insistencia, interrumpiendo al mayor.

- Eiri… ¿ese ruido, no proviene de tu teléfono? –

- Ehh? Es cierto, si me disculpan… - dijo, para luego levantarse y alejarse hacia el mismo sitio por el cual se había retirado el peli rosa.

* * *

- Shu… ¿te encuentras bien? –

- …… si, no es nada Hiro… -

- Bien, entonces ve por la botella de agua mientras termino de preparar tu orden. –

- Claro… - dijo al tiempo que una picara sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

- Ya veo, entonces aceptaré el trabajo… –

- Me alegro de que así sea, todos van a estar muy complacidos con su respuesta. – respondía una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

- ……………………….. –

- Profesor ¿sigue ahí? –

- S-si… - comento ausente, mientras fijaba su vista en el hermoso chiquillo que se encontraba vaciando el contenido de una botella en un vaso de cristal. – Por cierto kanna, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –

- Por supuesto… ¿de que se trata? –

- Necesito que me llames en diez minutos… -

- ¿Es todo? –

- Si… -

- Entonces cuelgo. –

- ……………… - concluyo la llamada y se quedo observando cada uno de los movimientos del menor.

* * *

- También quiero una botella de agua importada "de" Suiza, pero la quiero abierta y no muy fría, que este al tiempo pero no caliente. – imitaba la voz de la castaña, mientras llenaba la botella con agua del grifo y sonreía por su travesura.

- Es algo molesta ¿verdad? –

- Si que lo es… - respondió sincero, sin percatarse quien era aquella persona. - Yo… ehh… - balbució, cuando tomo conciencia de a quien pertenecía esa voz, así que sin más levanto la mirada encontrándose con el apuesto escritor que lo veía divertido.

En instantes su rostro enrojeció al verse descubierto.

- No te preocupes, no diré nada… - se adelanto en responder.

- Gracias… supongo. – murmuro lo ultimo, al tiempo que volvía a colocar la tapa a la botella que aún sostenía en sus manos. – Bueno, yo… tengo que ir a recoger su pedido… - comento, aún avergonzado por la intensa mirada que se posaba en él.

- Bien, yo… también tengo que regresar a mi mesa… -

- Bien… -

* * *

- ¿Sucede algo Eiri? –

- Era una llamada de mi editora, parece que necesitan urgentemente, que asista a una reunión para tratar sobre un nuevo proyecto… - dijo al tiempo que ocupaba su lugar y se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios.

- Pero quedamos que esta noche no habría interrupciones… - se quejaba su hermana.

- Si, pero también recuerdo que fueron ustedes los que se quejaron de que no hacía nada de mi vida y ahora tengo la oportunidad de volver a retomar mi trabajo. –

- Eso es cierto, ¿pero no podría ser en otra ocasión? –

- Bueno, ella dijo que trataría de pactar otra fecha, pero no me prometió nada… -

- Hay, pues entonces olvidemos eso… y dejen que les cuente sobre mi último viaje a Europa… -

Así pasaron un tiempo más, escuchando los relatos de la morena que no paraba de hablar de moda, cruceros y todo tipo de eventos a los que había asistido.

- Disculpen… - dijo el pequeño, llamando la atención de los presentes.

- Ahh vaya, ya era hora… - se quejo.

- Aquí tiene… - acomodo el platillo frente a la chica, para luego seguir el mismo proceso con la castaña.

- Esa agua se ve realmente refrescante… - comento Eiri, con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, si debe estarlo… - respondió al tiempo que inspeccionaba la botella, para luego vaciar su contenido en un vaso de cristal y beber de el.

En su rostro se notaba confusión.

- ¿Y? –

- Esta… como esperaba. – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mientras que el rubio sonreía descaradamente y Shuichi lo hacía disimuladamente.

- Con permiso… - dijo como pudo, ya que trataba de aguantar la risa.

- ¿Fue mi idea o estaba sonriendo? –

- Supongo que se alegro de que le haya complacido el agua… - dijo sarcástico.

- Tal vez… he oído que a la gente común le alegra hacer cosas que sean del agrado de los demás. – comento como si nada, mientras los demás la miraban con cierto fastidio.

En seguida un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, ya que aquel comentario había sido de tan mal gusto que ni siquiera sabían que decir.

Hasta que nuevamente se escucho la melodía, proveniente del teléfono del rubio.

- ¿Si? Ahh… Kanna. –

- ………………………. –

- ¿Estas segura que no puede ser en otra ocasión? –

- ………………………. –

- Bien, entonces voy para allá… – concluyo la llamada. – Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, esta reunión es muy importante y si no voy, no sé hasta cuando tenga una nueva propuesta. – se excuso, sin darles oportunidad de reclamarle nada, luego se levanto e inclino levemente en señal de despedida. – Que se diviertan… -

Caminó en dirección a la salida, no sin antes acercarse disimuladamente a la barra en dónde se encontraba el peli rosa.

El cual, al ver al rubio dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

- Shu, estrega este pedido para llevar, en la mesa ocho. –

- Si, Ryu… - respondió sin ponerle atención.

- Ahora mismo iba a llevar lo que falto de su orden… - refiriéndose al escritor.

- No te preocupes… yo tengo que irme. –

- Es… espero que no sea nada grave. –

- No, solo cuestión de trabajo. – dijo embelesado, por la belleza del pequeño.

- Pero no se puede ir, sin probar nuestra deliciosa comida… - dijo con un tierno puchero reflejado en su rostro, causando al instante una imperceptible sonrisa en el rubio.

Así que sin más, Shuichi tomo el paquete que le había dado su hermano y se lo entrego.

Eiri lo recibió y busco entre su pantalón la cartera para pagar al pequeño, dejando su teléfono en el mostrador.

- No es necesario que pague, la casa invita… - comento sonriente.

- Gracias… - se despidió, para luego salir del restaurante y dirigirse a casa.

* * *

- Oye Ryu, ¿me puedes dar otro pedido para llevar? –

- Esta bien Shu… ¿pero que le hiciste al que te di? –

- Mmm… jeje, mejor no preguntes. –

- Bien, pero regresa rápido, que K quiere que atiendas a una persona. -

- Si… - respondió con resignación, ya que sabía de antemano que eso no le traería nada bueno..

* * *

Llego a casa y vio una nota que había dejado el pequeño que cuidaba de kuma-chan, el cual estaba alegre de ver a su amo.

- Veo que te divertiste con Riku… - dijo acariciando la cabeza de su mascota, para luego subir a su habitación, tomar un delicioso y relajante baño, y después dirigirse a la cocina ha calentar el contenido del paquete, que le había obsequiado el peli rosa.

Una vez que termino, salió a la terraza, en compañía de su fiel compañero, para que ambos degustaran de su cena.

- Sabes Kuma, hoy conocí a alguien interesante… estoy seguro que te caería muy bien… - comento al tiempo que comía y observaba la hermosa luna, que brillaba majestuosamente en el oscuro cielo.

* * *

Terminó de atender sus mesas y ahora caminaba con desgano al encuentro del amigo de K, recordando lo recién ocurrido…

* * *

- Oye, Shu… tengo un amigo que quiere conocerte, él ya sabe sobre tu trasplante y no tienes de que preocuparte, no le importo por que él también se sometió a uno… -

- Pero K, estoy trabajando, además yo no quisiera… -

- No, boy… no tienes de que preocuparte, solo conócelo y si no es de tu agrado no te preocupes que sabrá entender.

- Esta bien – asintió resignado.

- Ok, lo dejo todo en tus manos… - dijo el rubio con una extensa sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Suspiro resignado… no podía creer que todos intentaran intervenir en su vida amorosa… pero no podía negarles nada, ya que ellos siempre se preocupaban por él.

- Hola… yo soy Shuichi. – dijo acercándose a la mesa en donde lo esperaba un hombre castaño de aproximadamente 28 años.

- Ahh… hola Shuichi. – saludo sonriente, ante la atenta mirada del pequeño.

- ¿Y tu… eres? –

- Mi nombre es Albert, nací en Estados Unidos… pero he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida aquí. -

- Vaya, que bien… -

- Si verdad, K me conto mucho sobre ti… -

- No creas todo lo que dice… -

- Jeje… eso pensé que me dirías, pero solo sé lo de tu operación y que nunca has tenido ninguna pareja, debido a tu enfermedad. –

- Sabes demasiado, para ser la primera vez que nos vemos… -

- Pero no te preocupes por eso, yo también me sometí a un trasplante… ¿notas algo extraño en mi? – pregunto confiado.

Shuichi lo examino detenidamente mientras jugaba con la servilleta que sostenía en sus manos, pero no encontró nada extraño, solo el hecho de que tenía muy poco cabello en la parte frontal de su cabeza, a pesar de la edad que aparentaba.

- No, no veo nada fuera de lo común. –

- Pues déjame decirte, que me injertaron cabello en esta parte. - señalando el lugar. – Y fue todo un éxito, ahora me esta creciendo y se ve tan real que hasta puedes tirar de él… -

El pequeño lo miraba sorprendido… ya que esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso…

- Anda tira de el… verás que esta muy resistente. – insistió.

- No, no creo que sea adecuado hacer tal cosa… -

- Anda no sucede nada, inténtalo. – siguió insistiendo.

- Esta bien, pero si duele avísame… - dijo al tiempo que tomaba al castaño por el cabello y tiraba de el con delicadeza.

- No te apures puedes hacerlo con mas fuerza. – Shuichi obedeció y tiro con más fuerza… hasta que escucho al mayor quejarse…

- Lo… lo siento. – se disculpo, apartando la mano que tenia unos cuantos cabellos adheridos.

- …………………. – aguanto las lágrimas todo lo que pudo. – No… no te preocupes, al menos ya sé que no es tan resistente como parece. – dijo observando con tristeza los cabellos de los que el menor trataba de deshacerse.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vas Hiro? –

- Pues a donde mas… a salvar a Shu de ese desastre. – suspiro, señalando a su amigo que parecía estar mas rojo que un tomate.

Ryuichi sonrió, al ver aquella extraña situación en la que se encontraba su hermano.

* * *

- Hey Shu, necesito que atiendas una mesa… yo terminare de atender al caballero. -

- E-Enseguida voy, Hiro. – contesto al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – Fue un gusto conocerte Albert, pero ahora tengo que continuar con mi trabajo… con permiso. – se despidió.

- Entiendo, también fue un… placer. – respondió el castaño, aliviado de que el chiquillo tuviera que irse.

* * *

El rubio termino su deliciosa cena, en compañía de Kuma-chan y se fue a dormir con un solo pensamiento…

* Tenia que volver a aquel sitio… tenía que volver a encontrarse con ese hermoso chiquillo que había hecho latir su corazón, como nunca antes… *

Curiosamente pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía tan relajado que se dejo envolver en la tranquilidad de la noche… tanta tranquilidad, que ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se sintió así…

* * *

-Waaaa… estoy molido. –

- Jeje, ya lo creo Shu, hoy trabajaste muy duro. – decía su tío, que estaba terminando de acomodar la ultima mesa.

- Es verdad, deberías de ir a descansar… -

- Si Hiro, pero antes tomare un baño y luego me iré a dormir... –

- Oigan, ¿alguien sabe de quién es esto? – pregunto Ryuichi, mostrando un teléfono.

- No, yo no sé… -

- Yo tampo… me parece que lo olvido uno de los clientes… - respondió al tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, mientras recordaba que el rubio traía su celular en la mano, cuando le entrego el paquete de comida.

- Ya… ¿no me digas que fue del tipo del trasplante? – lo molesto su amigo.

- No, es de otro cliente… -

- Bueno, entonces mañana temprano, hablas para avisar que lo dejo olvidado… por ahora lo voy a apagar para que no sé le acabe la batería. –

- Si tía… y tu ni siquiera me menciones a ese tal Albert. – le amenazo mientras lo señalaba.

- ¿Es así como le agradeces a quien te rescato de aquel vergonzoso momento? – dramatizo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Shu… apoco no te agrado mi amigo? – pregunto con incredulidad, el rubio.

- ¿Eres tonto o que? No me explico como es que comparas un trasplante de corazón con uno de cabello… además te agradecería que no vuelvas a presentarle a tus… amigos a mi hermano, suficiente tuvo con el cura, para que ahora vengas y le presentes a un… calvito… - reclamaba furioso.

- Ya, Ryu… no tiene importancia… jeje, la verdad es que solo me asuste cuando vi sus cabellos en mi mano, pero fue él, quién realmente lo paso mal… - intervino mientras trataba de contener la risa.

- Jajaja… es cierto, hubieran visto… Shu estaba tan avergonzado despegándose los cabellos de su mano que parecía un tomate, pero lo mejor fue la cara que puso el tipo cuando Shu se alejo, hasta parecía que quería llorar. – relataba el pelirrojo, que casi lloraba de la risa.

- Jajajajajaja… - reían todos mientras trataban de imaginar la escena.

* * *

- El número que usted marco no esta disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, favor de intentar más tarde. –

Colgó nuevamente el bendito aparato, estaba fastidiada, ya tenía mucho tiempo tratando de comunicarse con su hermano y nada, si marcaba a su casa sonaba como siempre… ocupado, ya que generalmente lo dejaba descolgado "para que nadie lo moleste" (según él) y si marcaba a su móvil, solo escuchaba esa molesta grabación.

- Anda Mika, seguramente ya esta durmiendo y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo… mañana temprano te comunicas con él… -

- Esta bien… - murmuro con molestia, para luego apagar la lámpara que tenía a un lado de su cama y arroparse junto a su esposo.

- Si quieres te puedo dar un masajito para que te relajes… - dijo insinuante, mientras se posicionaba sobre la castaña.

* * *

- Shu se fue a descansar muy pronto, ¿no creen? – comentaba Noriko, al tiempo que bajaba sus cartas.

- Pues hoy hubo mucho trabajo, así que es normal que termine cansado y más en su condición. –

- Es verdad… -

- Tercio de Ases, jaja… volví a ganar. –

- Diablos Tat, hoy estas de suerte… - se quejaba el rubio.

- Bueno K, si te animaras tú también estarías de suerte… -

- Yo también me retiro, que sigan divirtiéndose… –

- Te acompaño Hiro. –

- No es necesario Sakano. –

- Claro que no seria necesario, si K se animara a acompañarte. –

- Basta Tat, deja en paz a Hiro. – le reprendía su esposo.

- No te preocupes Ryu, ya estoy acostumbrado. –

- Bien, entonces vamos… - el mayor, tomo su abrigo y salió seguido por el pelirrojo.

- Eres un pesado… -

- Es cierto Tat, ya me estas hartando. –

- Tu ni hables que eres otro igual…- se quejaba la chica.

- ¿Yo? Pero si, no hice nada… –

- Precisamente por eso… -

- No sé de hablas Noriko. –

- Hay K, ¿cuando vas a admitir que estas loco por Hiro? -

- Eso… -

- Eso es verdad K, todos nos damos cuenta menos tú. – afirmaba el moreno.

- Además, ¿por cuanto tiempo, crees que Hiro te estará esperando? –

- ………………………….. –

- Aghh, también nos vamos… -

- Pero my honey… hoy tengo suerte. – le miraba suplicante.

- Tendrás suerte si te dejo dormir en mi cama… - dijo molesto.

- No… esta bien, my honey pero por favor no me mandes al sofá, que hoy hace mucho frio… - rogaba, mientras salía detrás de su esposo.

K y Noriko, se quedaron en completo silencio, solo escuchando a ambos chicos que peleaban desde la calle.

- Brrrr… que frio. – se quejaba el mayor, mientras ingresaba al lugar.

- ¿Y que paso con tu abrigo? –

- Ahh… es que Hiro no traía con que cubrirse así que se lo di, aunque el muy necio no quería aceptarlo. –

- Pero te lo hubiese dado de vuelta. –

- No… yo insistí en que se lo quedara… ya me lo entregara mañana. –

- Yo también me voy. –

- K… -

- ¿…..? –

- Deberías decidirte, Hiro es un buen chico y sabes que esta enamorado de ti… –

- Lo pensaré. – comento ausente, mientras se alejaba.

- Ahora estamos solitos y podemos relajarnos... -

- Mmm… eso era lo que esperaba oír. - susurro al oído de su esposa, mientras la cargaba en brazos para dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

Pasaba de la media noche y cierto chiquillo de hermosos ojos violetas no podía conciliar el sueño, se revolvía en la cama sin lograr acomodarse…

Estaba cansado pero no podía sacar de su mente a aquel hombre… a aquel que lo miraba de esa manera tan intensa y el cual hacía latir su corazón tan aceleradamente con el simple hecho de recordarlo…

Así que se levanto y salió por una puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón, para observar el cielo, el cual estaba tan hermoso, que se sentó frente a su bastidor y comenzó a plasmar en él lo que sentía… estaba inspirado…

* * *

_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado..._

_Sé que prometí muchas cosas y hasta ahora no las he cumplido, así que lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que he estado hasta el gorro de trabajo, padezco de una terrible migraña, el estrés y las malpasadas de sueño y comida me están matando, además de que tuve que viajar para pasar las fiestas con la familia y que los demás días que estuve en casa me quede sin luz, hasta ayer que supuestamente la arreglaron... esos son gran parte de los motivos que no me permitieron actualizar antes._

_Así que uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo, es dejar de prometer y empezar a cumplir... para así no volver a quedar mal con nadie xD_

_Por ultimo, solo quiero agradecer a tods aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo para leer mis locuras _

_y a quienes se toman un tiempo más para alegrarme el día con sus comentarios..._

_Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos_

_y que este nuevo año este lleno de éxito, salud, felicidad y mucho yaoi..._

_Qué Dios ls bendiga y ls proteja siempre!!!_


	5. Perdidamente enamorado

_Hola!!!_

_Sé que no hay excusa alguna, que compense el tiempo que tarde en actualizar._

_Así que la única manera que se me ocurrió para disculparme por la demora, fue hacer este capítulo más largo. _

_Gravitation no me pertenece… _

_**Perdidamente enamorado**_

Apenas amanecía, cuando cierto escritor comenzaba a abrir sus dorados ojos… extrañamente ya no tenía sueño, había descansado tan bien que se encontraba lleno de energía y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía feliz… tan feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Se apresuro en levantar su cama y se dio un rápido baño, para después bajar y preparar un enorme platón de croquetas para Kuma, quien estaba más que sorprendido por el notable cambio en la conducta de su dueño pero que acepto gustoso, el generoso desayuno que le ofrecía.

Después de realizar un par de llamadas, se dirigió a la compañía de su cuñado, no sin antes pasar por una pequeña pastelería que encontró en el camino… sabía que a pesar de no ser un día laborable podía encontrarlo ahí…

* * *

-¡Despierta dormilón! –

-¿Mmm? Solo cinco minutos más… - murmuro al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con la almohada.

-Anda Shu… ¿no tienes que ir al hospital? –

-¿Ehh? ¡¡¡Waaaa!!! ¿¡¡Por qué no escuche mi alarma!!? – gritaba al tiempo que se ponía de pie para acomodar su cama en cuestión de minutos.

-Jajaja… seguramente por que te quedaste toda la noche pintando. – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta de la terraza, en dónde pudo apreciar un bello cuadro.

-Es que no podía conciliar el sueño… - comento al tiempo que le mostraba la lengua en un tierno gesto aniñado.

-Pues mira que valió la pena desvelarte. –

-Ya… dices eso porque eres mi amigo y me quieres. –

-Bueno algo hay de eso… - bromeo, ocasionando que uno de los cojines que se encontraban sobre la cama fuera a dar directo en su rostro.

-Eso te mereces por ser tan cruel. – se burlo, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta de servicio.

* * *

-Bu-Buenos días joven Uesugi… - saludo la recepcionista con un evidente nerviosismo, ya que conocía al escritor y sabía que no era de aquellos que se caracterizaban precisamente por sus buenos modales.

-……………………….. –

Como imaginó, este paso de largo sin quisiera mirarla. Aunque inesperadamente antes de subir al ascensor…

-Buenos días… - pronuncio apenas lo suficientemente audible para que la chica lo escuchara, la cual lo observo con sorpresa hasta que las puertas del ascensor cerraron.

* * *

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió apático, era un día nublado y él tendría que asistir a una de sus revisiones de rutina, después de eso cuidaría de sus traviesos sobrinos… definitivamente eso era algo que disfrutaba hacer… pero sentía que algo faltaba en su vida, al parecer ya no quedaba nada de aquella inspiración que había sentido durante la noche.

-¡¡¡Shuuu, el desayuno esta listo!!! – escucho gritar a Noriko.

Minutos después se encontraba degustando unas deliciosas crepas de zarzamora en compañía de sus tíos y su mejor amigo… no podía pedir nada más, ese tipo de momentos eran de los que más disfrutaba en su vida… aunque ese intenso vacio seguía ahí, dentro de él, haciéndose cada vez más presente.

* * *

-He dicho que no me molesten. – ordeno, sin molestarse siquiera en despegar la mirada de los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

-Si tanto te disgusta puedo venir en otra ocasión. –

-E-Eiri… lo siento, es que no pensé que fueras tú… - respondió, mientras lo observaba detenidamente. – Mika te estuvo llamando hasta tarde, debería avisarle que estas aquí. -

-Como quieras… yo solo quise pasar a saludar. – dijo, mostrando la caja de los pastelillos. – Y de paso podría revisar los libretos que me habías mencionado. –

El mayor se quedo sumamente sorprendido, pero no quiso arruinar el momento con sus preguntas… así que solo sonrió complacido, de ver a su cuñado de mejor humor.

* * *

-Shuichi ¿quieres que te lleve al doctor? –

-No gracias, Hiro… me iré en bicicleta. –

-Déjalo que te acompañe ¿qué tal si llueve? –

-Entonces me mojo, tío. –

-Y entonces te enfermas… como sea, deberías ponerte otro suéter. – Insistía, mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta, en donde se detuvo frente al amplio espejo que había detrás. – Escucha… vas a consulta y luego iras a casa de Ryu a cuidar de los niños, pero si cambias de planes me hablas por teléfono. –

-Quizás me detenga en el bar Chuo-ku… escuche que necesitan un nudista. –

-Shu… no digas eso, Dios te escucha. –

-Déjalo en paz Sakano… y Shu, pasó más de un año, ya casi ni se nota. – intervenía Noriko, para tratar de alegrarlo.

-Lo sé tía… pero no me gusta que me pregunten. – respondía mientras ponía un poco de pomada sobre la cicatriz y luego se colocaba su abrigo, cubriéndose hasta el cuello.

-Solo debes decir que eres el chico con más suerte. –

-Lo sé tío… - suspiro con desanimo.

-Shu, eres un chico muy lindo… y nadie se fijara en tu cicatriz. –

-Que amable Hiro, en fin… me voy. -

-Vete con cuidado y detente en una iglesia en el camino. –

-Vamos Sakano… ya le agradeció a Dios lo suficiente ¿no? –

-Noriko vas a pasar un buen rato en el purgatorio. –

-Pues no estaré sola… - respondió, al tiempo que lo atraía hasta ella, para robarle un beso.

* * *

Estaba un poco más tranquilo… el sentir el suave rose del viento sobre su rostro, le hacía sentir bien… tan bien, que no había notado a un par de chiquillos como de diez años, que iban a su lado, conduciendo sus bicicletas.

Les miró con gracia, como retándolos a una carrera, a lo que respondieron con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, aumentando la velocidad…

Habían terminado dos calles y uno de los pequeños llevaba la delantera, pero inesperadamente en la vuelta a la siguiente calle, Shuichi resulto ser el ganador… así que sonrió triunfante, mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Los chiquillos le despidieron divertidos.

* * *

En el restaurante… estaban terminando de limpiar y de preparar los deliciosos platillos del día.

-¿Han notado que últimamente Shu, cambia muy rápido su estado de ánimo? – preguntaba Hiro, mientras terminaba de acomodar una de las mesas.

-Yo considero que es normal… sigue adaptándose a su nueva vida. –

-Pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que todavía se siga adaptando, ya debió haberlo superado. – intervenía el mayor. – En ocasiones parece que no estuviera feliz de estar vivo. -

-No lo malinterpretes, Shu esta muy agradecido con Dios por esta nueva oportunidad… pero es muy sensible y es evidente que sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido. –

-Es cierto… ha vivido cosas terribles, además de que sigue estando solo. – respondía su hermano, desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Nos tiene a nosotros. –

-Exacto… en su vida solo hemos estado nosotros y lo que necesita es otro tipo de compañía. –

-Noriko, él aún es muy joven… así que no necesita un romance para ser feliz. –

-Tal vez no… pero si dejaras de sobreprotegerlo, quizás encontraría la manera de sentirse una persona normal. – comentaba con molestia, al parecer su preocupado esposo aún no entendía que su lindo sobrino había dejado de ser un niño pequeño.

-Bueno tío… tal vez Noriko tenga razón y deberíamos permitir que sea más independiente. –

-Como digan, pero mejor dejemos el tema para otra ocasión… es hora de abrir. – concluyo el tema, sabiendo que todos tenían razón… pero es que para él, Shuichi seguía siendo un dulce e inocente chiquillo y tenía mucho miedo de que alguien lastimara sus sentimientos.

* * *

-Es muy difícil para él… Noriko nunca pudo darle un hijo, así que soy lo único que tiene… - le comentaba al médico, que revisaba con atención unos documentos.

-Buenos días Shu. – saludaba la enfermera, entrando al consultorio.

-Buenos días Kaede. –

-Pues todo parece bien… estas perfecto. ¿Cómo te has sentido? – cuestionaba el mayor.

-Bien… feliz… bueno, claro q-que fe-liz… - respondía con el termómetro en la boca. – No podría estar de otra forma. –

-37… - anunciaba la enfermera, después de revisar su temperatura, para luego checar su presión.

-Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros días. – aseguraba este, comenzando a llenar un formulario. – agrega esto a tus medicamentos. – extendiéndole la prescripción.

-Yo no debería de tener unos días… debería de ser feliz, tan solo de vivir… y lo estoy, estoy vivo por que alguien murió… Debería olvidarlo y ser feliz ¿cierto? – inquirió, con un semblante de tristeza reflejado en su rostro… el cual paso desapercibido para los presentes.

-Bien, ya vístete… nos vemos el próximo mes. – dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar, para luego salir. – cuídate y salúdame a tu tío. – se despidió desde la puerta.

-El sí, que sabe escuchar. – dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

-¿Decías algo, Shu? – cuestiono, quitándose el estetoscopio de los oídos.

-No nada… - murmuro resignado, de que nadie le hubiera puesto atención.

* * *

-Es cierto… la chica resulto ser un higadito. –

-Bueno, al menos Mika no me obligara a verla de nuevo. – comentó, para luego llevarse un cigarrillo a los labios.

-Dalo por hecho, hasta para ella resulto ser un fastidio… ¿Y que tanto hiciste en casa? –

El escritor sonrió, sabía que absolutamente nada se le escapaba a su cuñado.

-Lo sabías… -

-¿Qué, que fingiste lo de la reunión con tu editora para liberarte de la cita? Vamos Eiri… te conozco desde antes que a tu hermana, aunque no creas que te disculpo por haberme dejado a merced de aquellas dos. –

-Pero mírate… sobreviviste. – bromeo, para luego volver a fijar su vista en el manuscrito que tenía sobre el escritorio.

* * *

-Hola Tat… -

-Shu… que bueno que llegas. - saludaba el moreno - my honey ya esta en el restaurante.

-¿Y los niños? –

-¡¡¡Tío Shuuuu!!! – gritaban los pequeños, mientras corrían hacía él y se aferraban a su cintura.

-Ahí los tienes… bueno, voy tarde a recoger el pedido, así que diviértanse mucho y coman antes de ir con Sakano. – dijo, para luego dar unos sonoros besos a sus pequeños, y luego marcharse.

-Bien, es hora de portarnos un poco mal. – sonreía el pelirosa, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a hacer unas palomitas de extra mantequilla para sus traviesos sobrinos, que gritaban emocionados y sacaban las sodas del refrigerados, para acompañar sus dos horas de videojuegos con su complaciente tío.

* * *

-Sr… tiene una llamada en la línea dos. – se escuchaba en el altavoz.

-Gracias Srta. Yakumo… en seguida la atiendo. –

Apretó un par de botones y en instantes se encontraba respondiendo la llamada.

-¿Si? Ahh… comprendo, ahora lo paso. – dijo, para luego entregarle el teléfono a su cuñado. – Es para ti. –

-¿Para mi, de quién? – cuestiono, mientras el mayor solo se encogía de hombros.

El rubio se alejo con el teléfono, mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios… la cual no paso desapercibida para su cuñado, quien lo observó con curiosidad, hasta que este concluyo la llamada.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió sonriente.

-Nada importante… -

-¿Y nada importante, tiene nombre? –

-Aún no se lo pregunto. – dijo, para después seguir con lo que tenía pendiente… dejando muy intrigado al mayor, quien suspiro sonoramente, sabiendo que no iba a lograr sacarle más información al respecto.

* * *

-Ryu… quiero unos Tallarines con champiñones, una ensalada de naranjas y una Carne con repollo… el repollo sin mantequilla, por favor. –

-Ahora mismo, Shu… - decía del otro lado de la barra, mientras sujetaba el pedido… pero sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar.

-Y este es para ti, Shu… solo no te lo comas. – comentó su tío, al tiempo que le entregaba un plato con un vistoso sobre en el.

Shuichi lo miró con curiosidad, para luego tomar el sobre y abrirlo rápidamente.

-Ahh… ¡¡¡Ohh por Dios… ohh por Dios!!! – exclamo emocionado, para luego abalanzarse sobre él.

-Guarda toda esa energía para los italianos… - sonrió, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Pero ¿estas seguro, podemos pagarlo? –

-No te preocupes por eso… Ryuichi me dijo que un verdadero artista debe pintar en la _Piazza Navona. –_

_-_Muchas gracias a los dos… en verdad que se los agradezco. –

_-_Bueno, sabes… si quieres podría acompañarte, no creo que a Noriko le importe. –

-C-Claro… me encantaría. –

-Vamos tío, déjalo ir solo. –

-Bueno, pero si no quiere ir… nadie le obliga. –

-¡¡Pero claro que voy a ir!! –

-¡Tío! –

-Ryuichi, tu también entiende… nunca antes ha viajado en avión y Roma esta muy lejos. – insistía el mayor.

-Tío… va ha estar bien, además ya pagaste el boleto. –

-Eso lo podemos hablar después. –

-Ryu… me das otra orden de Ternera al limón. – pedía la chica, acercándose hasta ellos.

-Noriko, le dio el boleto. –anuncio el castaño.

-¿En serio… ohh y no pudiste esperar a que estuviera presente? – dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-Tenía la misma expresión que ahora. – se excusó, mientras señalaba a un risueño y emocionado Shuichi.

-Hay Shu te voy a extrañar. – lloriqueo, antes de darle un efusivo abrazo.

-Y a ti, te extrañan tus clientes mujer. –

-Ya voy, solo déjame verlo... – pidió con fingida molestia.

-Si míralo, mira cuanto costo… - decía Shu, mostrándole el boleto.

-Vaya, si que fue una fortuna… pero tu te lo mereces cariño. – afirmaba contenta.

-Bueno… ya estuvo bien, a trabajar. – ordeno, mientras se alejaba con uno de los pedidos.

-Si… gracias tío. – respondió, al tiempo que avanzaba hasta su hermano. - Gracias Ryu… ¿Cómo lograste convencerlo? –

-Yo no hice nada, él te ama tanto… como una madre italiana. – bromeo.

-Lo sé… es solo que… estoy muy contento. - musitó, secándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos violetas. – tengo que contárselo a Hiro, se volverá loco. -

* * *

El tiempo se había pasado volando… y ambos rubios se disponían a marcharse a casa.

-¿Quienes venir a cenar con nosotros? A Mika le dará mucho gusto. –

-En realidad, tengo algo que hacer… -

-¿A esta hora? Vamos Eiri… ya es de noche. – insistía.

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansado y quiero llegar a casa. – mintió, para luego caminar en dirección a su auto.

-Bien, que descanses. - se despidió, mientras lo observaba alejarse.

* * *

Llego a casa y tomo un rápido baño, para luego buscar uno de sus mejores trajes, una elegante gabardina de color negro y sus zapatos más nuevos… se perfumo, deteniéndose frente a un espejo.

Extrañamente se sentía motivado a verse bien, así que sin pensar mucho en el porque, se apresuro en salir a buscar su teléfono, el cual había olvidado en aquel pequeño restaurante de la noche anterior.

-Hola Sr. Uesugi… - saludaba el pequeño, que llegaba con Kuma-chan.

-Ahh… Riku, voy tarde, así que tendrás que preparar tu cena. -

-Claro, pero luego no acepto reclamos. – comento sonriente.

-De acuerdo… ¿cómo me veo? – cuestiono, ansioso por escuchar su respuesta.

-Alto. –

-¿Alto? –

-Si… alto. – afirmo divertido, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no veía al escritor tan interesado en su aspecto.

-Bueno… g-gracias. – dijo, para luego acariciar cariñosamente a su mascota y salir.

Subió en su auto y mientras lo encendía, observo la hora… era demasiado tarde.

-Espero que aún este abierto… - murmuró con inquietud.

* * *

Por fin habían terminado de limpiar el lugar… el día había sido muy pesado, pero ahora se disponían a relajarse con un par de cervezas y un entretenido juego de cartas, a excepción de Ryuichi y Tatsuha, que cargaron a sus pequeños dormilones para regresar a casa a descansar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – cuestiono el menor, que regresaba de despedir a su hermano.

-Ahh… Shu, en realidad solo llevare un par de cervezas. – aunque si quieres venir… –

-No, gracias… prefiero tomar un baño e irme a la cama. – respondió, para luego alejarse en dirección a su habitación.

-Dulces sueños, Shuichi… –

-Buenas noches tío. –

* * *

-No cabe duda que Noriko es una excelente chef. –

-Jeje, gracias pero sin la ayuda de Hiro y Ryu, no sería tan buena. – respondía, mientras bajaba su juego… declarándose ganadora.

-Hoy pareces tener mucha suerte. – comentaba el rubio, que ya acomodaba las cartas para barajarlas.

-No tanta… jeje, aunque debo admitir que para ser chica, no lo hago tan mal… - dijo, al tiempo que contaba su ganancia.

-Pero no eres la única con suerte… - afirmó el mayor, mirando con burla al pelirrojo.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver, en esto? -

-Nada, nada… es solo que hoy no tardaste tanto en hacer las compras. –

Hiro enrojeció al instante… causando cierta inquietud en el rubio, que no perdió detalle de cada una de sus reacciones.

-Ahh… eso es por que Souta fue tan amable de traerlo de regreso. – intervenía Noriko, con una extensa sonrisa en los labios…

-¿Souta… es el chico de la tienda? – cuestionó visiblemente molesto, ya que sabía que aquel chico era muy apuesto y amable, además de que no ocultaba el interés que tenía por el pelirrojo. – No creo que debas aceptar que te haga favores, lo puede malinterpretar. –

-Yo no hice nada malo… además, no tienes por que decirme lo que tengo que hacer. – respondió con fastidio, estaba harto de que K, siempre interfiriera en su vida… sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos.

-Hay K… no veo de que te admiras, Souta es un buen muchacho y seria incapaz de aprovecharse de Hiro, además… ambos son lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber lo que hacen. –

-Pero no tiene por que andar pidiendo favores, si… si me tiene a mí para que lo lleve… – murmuro lo último, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. - Bueno… yo… lo que quiero decir es que… -

-Que estas muriéndote de celos, pe… -

¡¡¡Ding-dong!!! - El fuerte sonido del timbre, les impidió seguir con la conversación.

-Iré a ver de quien se trata. – dijo el mayor, al tiempo que se alejaba en dirección a la puerta del restaurante.

Noriko observo a su esposo alejarse y repentinamente se levanto a seguirle, sin que este se diera cuenta… no es que fuera chismosa, pero es que no era muy usual que alguien tocara a esas horas de la noche y mucho menos en ese día de la semana.

Una vez solos… se miraron el uno al otro en completo silencio, K intentó decir muchas cosas… pero como siempre, termino por quedarse callado, mientras que Hiro solo interpreto ese incomodo silencio como lo hacía siempre.

K jamás admitiría que estaba celoso, como tampoco declararía abiertamente lo que sentía por él… ni siquiera entendía porque, aún guardaba la esperanza de que eso cambiara.

-Ahhh… - K suspiró pesadamente, solo esperando que todos olvidaran aquel arranque de celos que había protagonizado momentos antes. - ¿Quién será? – cuestiono como si nada.

-……………… - Hiro no respondió, solo hizo un leve gesto mientras encendía un cigarrillo y daba una extensa calada, soltando el grisáceo humo en el rostro del rubio, quien ni se inmuto al ver la furiosa mirada de la cual era objeto.

* * *

Se asomo antes de abrir… y se sorprendió de ver a un apuesto y alto rubio, que parecía estar vestido para una cita.

-¿Siempre llegas muy tarde o muy temprano? – cuestiono a aquel que estaba frente a su puerta.

-No, es que olvide mi teléfono. –

-Entonces pasa. - le invitó, para luego hacerse a un lado e indicarle el camino.

-Alguien hablo al respecto, fue un chico… –

-Bueno, déjame buscarlo… toma una cerveza. – ofreció, deteniéndose en la barra.

-No gracias. – respondió, mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca de alguien más.

-Comprendo, seguro tienes que regresar a casa con tu esposa. –

-No… -

-¿Entonces no eres casado? – inquirió, como si nada.

-No, tampoco... –

-Espero que no te haya abandonado. –

-En realidad… ella falleció. –

-Ohh… Dios mío, eso es triste… cuanto lo siento, así que adelante te invito una cerveza. – insistió, llevándolo hasta el fondo del salón, en donde lo esperaban su esposa y sus amigos.

Eiri lo siguió en silencio, con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel hermoso chiquillo, de la noche anterior.

-Vamos, te presentaré a los chicos. – llegando hasta la pequeña mesa de juego. - Oigan… él es mi amigo…? –

-Eiri - musito nervioso.

-Eiri… su esposa murió. – anuncio, este.

-Ahh… hola mucho gusto Eiri. – respondían alegres.

-El es K y el es Hiro. –

-Mucho gusto. – saludo, estrechando la mano de cada uno.

-Anda siéntate, ponte cómodo… que comenzaremos el juego. - dijo, acercándole una silla.

-Noriko ¿podrías traer otro tarro de cerveza? –

-¡¡Claro!! – respondió desde la cocina.

-Yo… no soy bueno con las cartas. –

-¿Traes dinero? –

-Si… -

-Entonces no importa. – aseguro K, para después dar un trago a su bebida.

Noriko se acerco hasta ellos, con el tarro de cerveza… pero por algunos instantes se quedo embobada observando al rubio desconocido.

-H-Hola… ¿Cómo es que caíste en sus redes? – cuestiono sonriente.

-Esta hermosa mujer es mi esposa Noriko, y él, es un amigo… es viudo reciente… - murmuro lo último, para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Noriko entrego la cerveza y ocupo el lugar vacio junto a su esposo.

-Bienvenido. –

-Gracias… -

* * *

Llevaba ahí, cerca de media hora… y aún no había encontrado el valor para preguntar por el lindo chico, que deseaba ver.

Así que entre una divertida y absurda plática y un juego de cartas bastante desalentador para su bolsillo, decidió que ya tenía la confianza suficiente.

-¿Así que, todos ya se fueron por hoy… el barman, los mozos, meseros, meseras? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si… todos se han ido a casa a descansar. – afirmo el moreno.

* * *

Salió de la ducha, con la toalla enredada en la cintura y un curioso gorrito de baño sobre su cabeza… para detenerse por algunos momentos frente al amplio espejo frente a su cama, solo para observar la marcada cicatriz de su pecho.

Fue entonces que se percato del gélido viento que entraba por la puerta del balcón, así que apresuro a ponerse la pijama y bajar a cubrir las plantas del jardín.

* * *

-Tendrás que prestarme. –

-Lo siento K, pero esta noche no hay préstamos… - decía Noriko, mientras juntaba su ganancia.

-Bien, entonces apostare mi reloj. -

-Tío, voy a cubrir mis plantas… el viento esta muy fuerte y es probable que… - enmudeció al descubrir la presencia del apuesto rubio del día anterior.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar, cerró el último botón de su pijama para cubrir su pecho e inmediatamente se toco el gracioso gorrito que cubría su rosada cabellera.

-Espera un momento Shu… - le retuvo, para luego dirigirse a su nuevo amigo. - Mira Eiri, quiero que conozcas a mi sobrino Shuichi… ¿No es lindo? – inquirió sonriente, al ver la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el escritor.

-Si que lo es… - musito, observando a Shu con su graciosa pijama de conejitos rosas y el curioso gorro del mismo color. – Ehh… nos conocimos anoche, yo estuve aquí con… la mujer del agua. – sonrió embelesado.

-Aja…si… gusto en verte E-Eiri… - dijo, con un tenue color carmín cubriendo sus mejillas, mientras que todos los demás guardaban silencio y les miraban sin perderse ningún detalle de las reacciones de ambos.

-Vine aquí por mi teléfono. –

-E-Esta en las plantas… digo, detrás del bar… - respondió nervioso.

-Shu… después vas por el, mejor ve a cubrir las plantas. – intervino Noriko, que le hizo un gesto al rubio para que lo acompañara.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –

-Mmm… no. – dijo, para luego salir por la puerta trasera.

-Anda tu acompáñalo… - insistieron los demás… a lo que Eiri no se hizo del rogar y le siguió.

-Hacen buena pareja. – afirmaba el pelirrojo.

* * *

Se quedo por algunos instantes observando a Shu, mientras este cubría parte del hermoso jardín con un enorme plástico transparente, sentía que los nervios lo traicionaban, cuando un intenso revoloteo en su estomago le tomo por sorpresa…

Shuichi sintió la penetrante mirada del rubio sobre él, y en segundos cubrió su pecho, visiblemente avergonzado de que le viera en esas fachas.

-¿Sucede algo? Se que me veo horrible pero… –

-No… de verdad te vez bien, e-es un bonito gorro… -

-No lo es, pero es que si me lo quito, tendría el cabello revuelto… y bueno, tú me viste anoche… no es que te fijaras en mi, p-pero como hablamos supongo que viste lo rebelde que lo tengo y… -

-Yo pienso que es lindo… - afirmo, al tiempo que le ayudaba a extender el plástico para cubrir las plantas. – Aunque también creo que hace bastante frio. – prosiguió, quitándose su gabardina y acercándose hasta él, para cubrirlo con esta.

-G-Gracias… - musito, con el rostro enrojecido. – Siento haberte metido en esto. –

-No… tú me regalaste la cena anoche y de hecho estuvo muy rica. –

-Genial. – sonrió sincero, ocasionando una indescriptible emoción en el rubio.

-¿Tú plantaste todo esto? – cuestionó, terminando de cubrir la ultima parte del jardín.

-Si… no tengo una razón especial, solo las plante. –

-Es impresionante, nunca había visto nada igual en medio de la ciudad… es c-como un jardín… - cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir… a lo que Shuichi volvió a sonreír.

-Ohh… creo que doble esta. – comento, al tiempo que el menor se aproximaba a ver.

-No importa, tengo que comprar más estantes. – dijo, sin percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de él.

-Hueles delicioso… -

-S-Son las flores… no esta en particular, por que es una planta de tomate… son todas ellas. – respondió, visiblemente nervioso.

Al no saber que más decir, se sintió incomodo… así que recorrió el jardín con la mirada, descubriendo un hermoso cuadro que estaba al fondo.

-¿Tu pintaste eso? – inquirió, mientras caminaba hacia este.

-Ahh… si. –

-¿Qué es, Europa? –

-Podría ser… -

-¿Cuantas veces has estado ahí? –

-Ohh Dios… ninguna, nunca he salido de aquí… - suspiró, con un deje de tristeza reflejado en su rostro.

-Es realmente hermoso. –

-Gracias… tendré que llevarlo adentro. – dijo, para luego tomar el cuadro y observarlo con atención. – Creo que pinto los lugares de mis sueños. –

-Entonces te encantara dormir… - bromeo, al tiempo que sus miradas se encontraban… Y nuevamente el tiempo se había suspendido, solo estaban ellos, contemplando su reflejo en la mirada del otro… - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – no supo en que momento aquellas palabras salieron por sus labios, pero espero paciente por saber la respuesta.

-¿S-Si? –

-¿Es una pregunta? –

-No… es un si, sí… - afirmo, sin despegar sus hermosos ojos del rubio, que lo veía embelesado.

-¿El viernes por la tarde? –

-Si… -

-¿A las seis? –

-Si… -

-¿Te recojo aquí? –

-Si –

-Mnn… eres un chico difícil. – sonrió complacido de ver el intenso rubor en el bello rostro de Shu. – yo terminare de sujetar esto… y tu podrías llevar el cuadro adentro. –

-Si… yo… buscare tu teléfono. – murmuro, para luego alejarse en dirección a la puerta.

* * *

Seguían jugando, cuando Noriko se percato de la presencia de Shuichi, en la cocina.

-Vámonos… no hay que arruinar el momento. – sugirió, al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba las cartas de la mesa, seguida por los demás, a excepción de K.

-No, esperen… es el mejor juego que he tenido. – se quejaba.

-Pues ahora será un nuevo juego… -

Ya más resignado, K les siguió hasta una pequeña puerta que daba a la sala.

* * *

Cuando Shuichi llego hasta el lugar donde se suponía estarían todos, lo encontró vacio.

-¿¡Tío!? -

-¡¡¡No hay nadie!!! - gritaron estos desde el otro lado de la pequeña puerta.

* * *

Una vez que el rubio se marcho, Shuichi se vistió rápidamente… tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió hasta la casa de su hermano.

*Ding dong – ding dong – ding dong* -

-¡¡¡Voy!!! – gritó Ryuichi, antes de llegar a la puerta. – Shu… ¿q-que haces aquí, sucedió algo? – cuestiono con preocupación, al encontrar a su hermano frente él.

-No, yo… conocí a un hombre… solo quería decírtelo. – le informó emocionado.

Ryuichi se quedo perplejo por algunos instantes… para luego sonreír, contagiado por la inmensa felicidad de su pequeño hermano.

-Bueno, ahora me voy… que nuestro tío no sabe que salí y no quiero preocuparlo. –

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –

-No… estoy bien, iré en bici. – dijo, para luego subir en esta y desaparecer por la extensa calle, dejando a Ryu, bastante sorprendido.

El camino a casa, jamás se le había hecho tan corto… estaba feliz… demasiado feliz, que sentía que esa emoción se le saldría por el pecho.

* * *

Llego a casa… y entro apresuradamente, encontrándose con Kuma-chan, que lo esperaba echado sobre la vieja alfombra junto al sillón.

-Hola amigo… veo que Riku y tu, tuvieron una muy entretenida noche. – comentó, observando la gran cantidad de trastes y golosinas, que se encontraban regados por la pequeña mesa de centro.

Tomo asiento y acaricio la cabeza de su mascota.

-Sabes… hoy le vi de nuevo… él… es un chico muy lindo, agradable, tímido… y tiene la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto… sé que lo comprendes. – murmuró lo ultimo, al recordar lo mucho que extrañaba Kuma-chan a su antigua propietaria.

El perro ladró al tiempo que movía su larga cola… como si entendiera y compartiera la felicidad de su dueño, quien no hizo más que mirar a la nada, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Estaba realmente contento, sentía que una intensa felicidad lo invadía por completo…

Tenía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así… eran sensaciones nuevas que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando conoció a su fallecida esposa… pero eso era algo que no empañaría su felicidad…

No estaba dispuesto a sentirse culpable, solo quería permanecer así… sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente cada vez que pensaba en cierto chiquillo de hermosos ojos violetas…

Y de la nada, una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios… acababa de comprender, que estaba perdidamente enamorado…

* * *

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado… y que la espera haya valido la pena._

_Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a esmeralda-chan, Mitsuki Himura, hiika y mayi cullen… quienes se tomaron un tiempo más, para animarme con un lindo comentario._

_Salu2!!!_


End file.
